


Say It Like That

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flume - Say It ft. Tove Lo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> [Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3j-jo3OnMk)

_Feeling the song, party done_  
Shadows walking home  
Walking with our game on 

His breath is hushed and quiet, arms around either side of your shoulders as he looks down at you in the dim lighting. You lean further into the pillow under you.

_You are my kind, classic mind_  
And you look so fine  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm 

His teeth press against the exposed skin of your neck, nipping gently. Your grip on his shirt tightens in immediate response.

_Loving the cold, smoke a roll_  
See your fingers shake  
I'm getting through your heart break 

You growl in the back of your throat as his fingers run through your hair.

_Some kinda freak, sing for me_  
Don't know what I need  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm 

A strained moan leaves your lips when you feel him press against you, his hand sliding down your body and pausing at your waist line.

_Don't doubt me babe  
You make me wanna change_

Your lips meet his as he pushes against you.

_Break my bed, don't make me wanna stay  
I can't…_

His hands slide your pants off you easily and shove them to them floor, his teeth nipping at your lip.

_Bite me babe  
You make me love the pain_

Hands run over your thigh as you shudder under him, you hand on his arm.

_Break my bed, don't make me wanna stay  
I can't..._

Sharp breaths are exchanged in the minimal space between you before he shoves his own pants onto the floor.

_When you say it like that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Your head tilts back as you whine from his hips pushing against the back of your legs.

_Got me falling right back  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

His hand wraps around you tightly, making you gasp as he runs his other hand over your gills.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_When you say it like that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

The thick of his bulge pushes into you, making you moan in his ear.

_Let me fuck you right back  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

His breath is hot on your fin as he pushes into you deeper and your back arches.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I'm getting the door, silent walk_  
Who's the first to speak?  
Speak it like a real freak 

His nails dig into your hip and you hear him growl.

_Voice in my head, in my bed_  
Filled with you instead  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm 

Your eyes meet his between the seconds of space before your kiss.

_Taking your time, work my mind_  
And I play with you  
I play pretend it's so true 

A whine surfaces in your throat as you grind against him to make him moan into your lips.

_Follow me down_  
Listen 'round to the deep dark sound  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm 

Your wrists are held above you before he looks down at you.

_Don't doubt me babe  
You make me wanna change_

You shiver when you feel him sliding deeper inside you.

_Break my bed, don't make me wanna stay  
I can't…_

His teeth are at your neck again before you gasp.

_Bite me babe  
You make me love the pain_

Your skin pricks beneath his fangs and you feel the needle pressure.

_Break my bed, don't make me wanna stay  
I can't..._

He grabs your hips against before shoving into you deeper and you cry out in pain.

_When you say it like that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Your head rolls back as the thrusting makes you dizzy.

_Got me falling right back  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

His moans are shallow against your neck.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_When you say it like that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Your nails prick at his arms and you bite your lip.

_Let me fuck you right back  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

You bite back at his neck in protest, making him curse at you.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
When you say it like that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh 

 

Just before this, you were fighting in his room.

 

~

_Don't doubt me babe  
You make me wanna change_

You glare at him furiously as his fist holds your collar, sparks flying from his eyes.

_Break my bed, don't make me wanna stay  
I can't…_

He shoves you up against a wall and you cough from the impact.

_Bite me babe  
You make me love the pain_

Your struggles against him are only met with a low growl as he clenches his other hand in a fist beside him.

_Break my bed, don't make me wanna stay  
I can't…_

“Fuck you…” his voice is harsh as he stares you down.

_When you say it like that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Your wand is still tight in your grip.

_Got me falling right back_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm 

But he shoves his lips against yours.

_When you say it like that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

You hiss into his mouth and shove him.

_Let me fuck you right back_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm 

You still hate him afterwards.


End file.
